The invention relates to a method for operating a steam cycle process for utilizing the waste heat of an internal combustion engine.
DE 102 28 868 B4 discloses a device for generating mechanical work by means of a steam engine. A feed water tank, a feed pump, an evaporator for steam generation, a steam engine and a condenser are arranged in a closed circuit. Feed water from the feed water tank is delivered to the evaporator by the feed pump. The feed water is evaporated in the evaporator and delivered to a steam engine. The steam engine generates mechanical energy. The expanded steam emerging from the steam engine is condensed by means of a condenser. The condensed water is delivered to the feed water tank. A protective gas space is located above the feed water tank. When the device is not in operation, the protective gas is intended to displace feed water out of the protective gas space from parts of the closed circuit and thereby protect frost-sensitive parts from damage.